Love Is Stronger In Three
by cronaisawriter
Summary: Eliot is in love with his best friends. He just can't find the words to say it. Posted on AO3


The restaurant was empty that day even the regulars were absent. It had been two months since Sophie and Nate had left. Eliot couldn't help but notice how much less everyone was talking. Hardison busied himself coordinating with people around the world to take down all the people on the hard drive they had recently acquired. Parker was channelling her inner Nate and not really talking to anyone. Elliot looked at both of them staring at opposite walls. Elliot looked down, it didn't feel right watching them when they obviously didn't want to be watched. It had really hurt all of them when their friends left. Elliot had to admit he had seen it coming. It had been obvious in the way Nate was giving everyone more to do, letting them help with planning. He also knew a thief wasn't all Nate was like the rest of them, even when he was a thief he was an honest man.

Elliot looked up and noticed both of them staring at them. Tears were falling from parker's eyes but she didn't seem to notice. Hardison had his first brought up to his mouth. Elliot put his arms up and the couple came into his arms. The words I love you were caught in Elliot's throat. He had been struggling to admit to himself for a long time that he loved them. The way Hardison was a total geek and so nice. The way Parker was never dull, and so naive but so jaded it was intoxicating. He wanted to sit nights the two of them resting on him. To go on dates and watch Hardison pretend to know everything about food even when he didn't. It would be so wonderful. But he never thought it would happen.

* * *

A few weeks later, Elliot, Parker and Hardison came in from a job saving stolen software from some tech company or other. They were soaking wet the van had gotten fried and they had had to walk home. Harrison complained about Lucile mark whatever the whole way home. Elliot stopped himself for a second. He had been thinking of the restaurant as home. He didn't live here this was where he worked. Fuck who am I kidding Elliot thought to himself. The crew hadn't been work in years, they were his family. An unconventional family but it was all he had. His family was highly dysfunctional and he had broken away from them a long time ago. Aimee Martin had been the closest he had to a family in a long time and he had broken that. He had done some very bad things after that, he had hated himself for so long then, never thought he deserved those things. But looking at his dripping family his heart skipped a beat. Damn Hardison looked so hot taking off his over soaked jacket. Parker was adorable wringing out her hair and laughing the whole time she did it. This made his lips almost curl into a smile.

"Hey man. Did we at least get the files." Elliot asked turning to Hardison.

"Of course we did, who do you think I am," Hardison replied giving him a coy smile.

"Eliott you left some clothes here you can go up to the loft and get them," Parker called walking up the stairs.

Hardison and Elliot followed her up. Elliot ran his hand through his wet hair. He shook his head as he thought of them all getting undressed together.

After they were all changed they sat on the couch watching some dumb space show that Hardison loved. But Parker and Elliot watched the show because it made Hardison so happy. Elliot would complain of course, but watching how happy it made Hardison made it worth it. Parker liked horror/thrillers where everyone died horrific deaths and then kids cartoons. Elliot would never share but besides football his favourite thing to watch was romcoms, he loved the fluffiness of it all.

That night was almost perfect, the only thing that would make it perfect would be if he had gotten out the words I love you.

* * *

A week passed and Elliott found himself sitting on the couch of Parker and Hardison's loft. Hardison and Parker walked out.

"We have something to say, man," Hardison said looking deeply uncomfortable.

"We love you. Lik we want to date you." Parker blurted out in traditional Parker style.

"You wha?" Elliott said honestly stunned, he was worried he was dreaming.

"Like, its a thing. It's called polyamory. People date in like groups." Hardison explained.

"Yes, yes I will date you," Elliot said.

"Whoo!" Parker said. She rushed to their bedroom and brought out the champagne.

"I'm..I'm so glad you said yes. It's like strange but I really think this will work." Hardison said still looking uncomfortable but Elliot saw the look of happiness in his eyes.

Elliot stood up and kissed Hardison's lips. A jolt of electricity ran through him. He pulled Hardison in closer.

Parker walked up after the kiss was over. Se leaned into Elliot and placed her forehead against his and brought him i close to her. It was the Strangest romantic gesture Elliot had ever seen but even though it made butterflies dance in his stomach.

His dream was realised that night when both Hardison and Parker laid into him as they watched one of Parker's cartoons, she laughed in all the wrong places but Elliot found it to be the most charming thing in the world.

* * *

The three of them had been dating for three months at this point. Elliott had never been happier or in love. He was living with Hardison and Parker, he cooked breakfast for them. Hardison and Elliot would go downstairs, Hardison would check his web-y stuff. Eliott would tend to the restaurant. Both would periodically go up to see Parker who would be dancing, listening to music or hanging upside down as she planned their jobs. It was as domestic as any of them wanted, and full of everything he had dreamed of. There were only to hiccups, Sophie and Nate were gone and he couldn't seem to say I love you.

That night Hardison told Elliot to close early. So he did. Hardison grabbed a case of ice cold beer and Elliott followed him up the stairs. Hardison passed one to Elliott and one to Parker. He flipped on the TV.

"We're between jobs, we don't actually need the money from the pub. So I thought we could spend a long night together." Hardison said big smile on his lips.

Parker snuggled into Elliot's arm. Hardison flipped through their joint Netflix queue. They had four accounts one for each of them and then a joint one for movies they would actually all want to watch. Hardison chose Mulan. It was a family classic that none of them had traumatic memories attached to.

The movie started none of them were paying too much attention but they were so comfortable no one was complaining. Elliot kissed Parker's head he said to no one in particular.

"I love you."

Parker and Hardison both turned their heads to Eliott.

"Yes, I said it. I love you too crazy people.!" Elliott said with feigned harshness.

His two partners looked up at him with calm smiles. They all got comfortable again.

This was a beautiful night.


End file.
